Dear Leo
by orenjii nyaa
Summary: "hey leo.. do you still remember the first time that we met?" Dear Diary, with just mere seconds.. i fell in love with a stranger.. - Flare . Loke x OC


**A/N : im dying to have lokeeeeeeeeeee ~ QAQ give me ! give me lokeee ! **

**disclaimer : i dont own fairytail.. *le dancing for no reason***

_**dear diary , **_

_** after a long period of time.. i finally saw him again.. smiling and happy with his new master.. **_

_**- flare **_

...

"flare! hurry up! or else the fiery will left us !" my uncle shouted at me from the outside . i sighed and lazily dragged my luggage outside the house. i yawned and gave him my bored expression. i heard him growl and pinch my cheek.

"o-ow! uncle ! that hurts!" i complained but he didn't stop but instead he pinched my other cheek and stretch them. he started laughing as i whined and beg him to stop.

"what the hell are you lazying around!d'ya even know where are we going next?" he grinned widely and messed my lemon colored hair. "ow! stop pinching me! im not an eight years old kid anymore!" i glared at the muscular man in front of me while massaging my cheek. "and what the hell are you talking about?"

he laughed and picked my luggage . "oh you'll thank me later young lady.." and he started walking towards the pair. honestly.. i just followed my good ol uncle.

we are merchants.. we travel all around the world selling various magical weapons,potions, cursed items and other things that concerns magic. of course , some of them are illegal.. so the government keeping their eyes at us. in result we never stays at the same place.

i watch him approach a man . probably gonna ask him if we can stay on the luggage area. i saw him give the man some money. and he nodded.

it was always like this.. im getting used to it.

...

_"it's so lovely isn't it?" the little girl smiled as she walk inside a small chapel. behind her, a young man with ginger haired followed her. she turned around and face him. the boy just shrugged and continued to walk towards the aisle. he smiled at her and and held his hand._

_she returned the smile and ran towards him. "one day.. i'm going to marry the man i love in a lovely place like this!" she exclaimed happily. the young man also smiled and messed her hair. _

_"that's one cute dream.." _

_..._

"wake up now sleeping beauty!" i heard my uncle shout with his pain in the ear voice. i slowly opened my eyes and yawn. "where are we?" i asked , still half-asleep. he only smiled and walked away. "see it for yourself.."

i sighed and followed him. the first ray of light stung my eye. i slowly walked outside and felt the cold sea wind blowing my hair. my eyes widened to see the familiar town.

"t-this place is.."

"yea.. oh and yea.. that leo might be around.. let's go and check that rascal!" my uncle grinned. i felt my chest tighten with the mention of the guy i met years ago. _i-i'm going to see him again? _

my thoughts was occupied and didn't noticed my uncle was already down the pier.

"fla-" he didn't managed to finish his sentence when suddenly i heard a huge explosion right behind me. i turned around and saw a man charging towards him. he suddenly punched my stomach and sent me flying away. i grunted as i hit the sand. i saw him charge again but this time i finally managed to dodge.

he charged again using a really sword this time. _damn! he wants to kill me!_

he kept on attacking but at the same time i just continued dodging. _i can't fight him here!_

"flare!" i heard my uncle screamed.

"!" i stopped and dashed towards him. "uncle! don't come near!" i reached out. i didn't noticed the man's blade was only an inches away. _cra-_

_*baam*_

(...)

h-huh.. i... im alive..

i slowly opened my eyes and saw a ginger haired boy stopping the blade. my eyes widened with the recognition of the man in front of me. "hey hey.. that's not the right way to treat a girl.."

he turned serious and attacked the man.

i just watched the whole fight scene. not knowing what to do..

_after a long time.. i finally saw him..._

the man landed on the ground. he appeared to be lifeless. loke titled his head to me and smiled . he started walking towards me and finally , he held his hand.

"are you okay?" he smiled. not knowing what to do. i just nodded and accepted his hand.

"loke!" i heard a woman's voice from behind us. he let go of my hand and ran towards her.

he smiled happily and apologize to the girl for leaving her on their date. the blonde flushed and kick him. but he just laughed and i saw him turn his back to me and started walking away with the girl.

i felt my chest tighten. i feel like crying. and without a word.. i ran.. i ran and ran.. not knowing where to go.. but i dont care.. i just want to ran..

...

**A/N : yaaaaaaaaay. done.. man twa's tirin hoho **


End file.
